La véritable histoire de severus rogue
by machidura-chan
Summary: Severus a détester et détestera toujours James Potter?,ça s'est ce que dit l'histoire ,mais était-ce la vériter.Découvrer la véritable histoire de Severus rogue.Entre un James qui le déteste et fait de son mieux pour lui mener la vie dure,lily qui est sa seul ami et ses sois disant mangemort qui essaye de l'attirer dans leur filet.Quelle chemin empruntera severus.


**La véritable histoire de severus rogue**

* * *

Bonjour,cette fanfic est ma toute première histoire sur fanfiction net et sur Harry rique d'être longue,la parution risque de varié selon mon humeur et mon temps,mais je ferais de mon mieux pour mettre un chapitre tous les pouvez m'envoyer des commentaires si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas dans mon histoires,vos conseils sont aussi les bienvenus ,il me permettron de m'améliorer pour que je puisse être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Cette histoire contient un peu de lecture

PS:Je répondrai au review soi au début du chapitre ou à la fin ça dépendra des jour

* * *

Rating : T,mais il varira selon les chapitres .Attention contient Yaoi à venir ceux qui n'aime pas passez votre chemin,mais vous pouvez expérimenter se style de lecture si vous aimer le goût du risque.

Pairing : james x severus et d'autres que vous découvrirez à mesure que l'histoire évolura

Disclamers : Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartient pas,ils appartient à la talentueuse J.k Rowling,mais j'emprunte ses personnages dans mes fanfic pour leur faire vivre les plus folles aventures ...et les torturer psychologiquement(espèce de sadique)les personnages seront peut-être un peut fanfic se passe dans le monde d'Harry Potter,à l'époque des maraudeurs.

* * *

Une page se tourne

Severus regarda le mur qu'il devait traverser pour se retrouver sur le quai 9¾,il souffla,ressera sa main sur son charriot et fonça droit dans le n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir qu'il était déjà sur le quai.

«Alors comme ça ,sa y'est .Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé»se dit severus,l'air pensif.

C'était terminé,son calvaire était enfin terminé,il allait pouvoir commencer une vie ou il n'y aurait pas son imbécile de père,ivre à cause de toutes les bouteilles qu'il avait bu après la mort de sa femme .

« Bien fait pour se bougre, au moin je ne lui servirait plus de défouloir»pensa t-il

Il ne culpabiliserait plus pour la mort de sa mère et se ferait peut-être enfin des amis,il ne voulait pas non plu avoir une ordes d'amis comme ceux qui aimait être entouré , deplus severus rogue était une personne de très froide, son passé l'aillant endurcit et puis qui voudrait être l'ami du bâtard au cheveux graisseux comme des camarades de son ancienne école s'amusait à lui rappeler, car si la famille son était connu se n'était pas forcément pour les bonnes raison,un sorcier née crackmol de l'Union d'une'sorcière e d'un moldue, ce n'était pas bien se souvien même que defois des sorciers se retournait sur son passage pour voir le fils de la traitraisse qui n'était d'autres que la mère de seul personne qui le considerai comme sevurus snape et non pas le«batard»s'était Lily seul et unique il s'était trompé, il avait rėussi à se faire une alliée,une alliée qui ne le laisserait pas tomber comme son père , qui l'aiderait et peut-être l'aimerait comme l'aurait aimé sa mère si elle n'était pas morte à l'heure qu'il'est.

Sevurus regardait les familles autour de lui,dire au-revoir a leur précieux enfants qui partait à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminé dégoutait severus de voir temps de bon qui n'en avait jamais reçu de personnes.

Il décida donc de regarder autre part et reporta son regard sur le fit un pas en avant et s'engouffra dans le wagon devant lequel il était à son arrivé il était encore loin d'imaginer que sa vie tout entière allait basculer à Poudlard et qu'il allait rencontrer des personnes qui allait lui mener la vie dure et d'autres qui le mêlerait à des affaires sombres.

* * *

Voilà;-)c'était mon premier chapitres , j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des commentaires ou des conseils ,cela me permettra de progresser dans l'écriture de cette fic. La suite de l'histoire se décidé en fonction de vous ,comme on dit «pas de bras pas de chocolat»

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

PS Je cherche une béta pour ceux que sa intéresse n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message

À bientôt


End file.
